


Lost and Found

by MiladyMorningstar (PrincessPestilence)



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Cinderella - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Princess Parody, Public Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPestilence/pseuds/MiladyMorningstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fight with his pregnant girlfriend, Puck receives comfort from a mysterious stranger who flees before their identity can be revealed. Thankfully they left behind their blindfold...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robyngirlwonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robyngirlwonder/gifts).



> A/N: "speech" 'thought' « text »  
> Disclaimer: GLEE and all characters, settings, and situations therein belong to FOX network and Ryan Murphey. I make no claim.  
> Gift-Fic to a friend who requested a Puck/Kurt fic. Spoilers for Season 1.
> 
> This used to be titled Gucci Cinderella.

"I'm fat."

"You look fine."

"I'm fat, and swollen, and ugly, and I do not look fine at all!" The blonde girl crossed her arms, her breasts threatening to fall out of the peasant top which hung loosely around her barely noticeable three-month pregnant belly.

Noah Puckerman sighed and rubbed his temple, regarding his girlfriend with a weary, exasperated look. "I think you look fine. Isn't beauty supposed to be in the eye of the beholder?" He closed the distance between them, his large hands on her hips as he leans in for a kiss, only to be pushed away roughly before his lips reached their goal.

"Don't touch me Noah!" the girl screeched, her hands balled into fists at her side.

He rolled his eyes. "Quinn, you're my girlfriend. You are carrying my child. What is your problem?"

"My problem, Noah," Quinn began lividly, "is that we were never meant to be boyfriend and girlfriend in the first place!" She closed her mouth with an audible "CHOMP", her eyes closing tightly as she berated herself for saying more than she meant to.

"How can you even say something like that when we've been dating almost three months?" The football player asked incredulously. He knew pregnant hormones were supposed to be hell, but this shit was starting to seriously piss him off.

"Three months and we've only been out on two dates," she replied coldly.

"You never want to go out when I ask you! Just Monday I asked if you wanted to go catch a movie or someth-"

"I don't want to be your pity-girlfriend, Puck!" She screamed, suddenly crying with frustration, her body shaking a little. "I know you're only dating me because you knocked me up! I know we only had sex because of a physical attraction. There is nothing between us, Puck, other than your sense of duty to stay with me because I'm your babymama," Quinn wiped her eyes, taking a deep, calming breath. Grabbing her purse, she jumped off the stage where they were supposed to have been practicing their routine and made her way up the isle, not turning around as she regarded him, exhaustion in her voice, "I don't want to be in an obligatory relationship with someone who doesn't even know my middle name. We're through." With those words she half-jogged through the empty seats to the exit, slamming the door on her ex-boyfriend's muffled words.

"Fuck!" Puck punched the wall, pain springing through his fist while the unoffensive surface remained unharmed.

He hissed through his teeth, cradling his injured hand as he slid down the wall, his elbows coming to rest on his knees. He tried to take a few calming breaths, but to no avail.

"All I wanted to do was make out with my girlfriend, why is that suddenly such a bad thing? I thought we had a good thing going..." With his eyes closed he pictured the girl in his mind; a picture perfect cheerleader, sexy body (which you couldn't even tell was pregnant), long blonde hair, the way her face flushed when she was pissed...

The boy groaned, opening his eyes to see an already sizable tent in his jeans. "You have got to be kidding me..." he mumbled at his erection. His pregnant girlfriend just broke up with him. This was hardly the time to be getting a hard-on!

Standing up, he began to pace the stage. His intention had been to take the edge off, but as his legs worked on their own, his mind was free to picture his ex as he liked to remember her. Soon his pants were uncomfortably tight and Puck had to find a way to relieve the pressure in his unyielding jeans before it became any more painful.

Sitting back down on the edge of the stage, the football player unbuttoned the denim pants, allowing the pink tip of his cock to poke up through the slit in his boxers. School was out, so there weren't very many students left, save for the few who went to after-school clubs, or who stayed for tutoring, and the janitor's weren't due to hit this part of the school for another hour or so...

Puck let his eyes flutter closed as he pushed his boxers down far enough to fully expose his dick to the cool air of the auditorium. One rough hand wrapped itself around his flushed shaft as he began to stroke himself, letting out a quiet moan at the much welcomed feel of pleasure that pulsed through his cock.

Kurt had to cover his mouth to keep from gasping loudly at the sight of the tan athlete fisting himself at the edge of the stage. It was as if he was performing for an invisible audience. In a way he was, since the soprano stood in the shadow of the exit, unable to take his eyes off the man.

School had ended about half an hour ago, and Kurt was almost ready to go home, when he remembered he needed to borrow the script for their performance, from Puck, who he knew would be in the Auditorium with his girlfriend. He had thought they were rehearsing. What he had actually walked in on was what appeared to be a hormone-induced fight/breakup between the most popular couple in school. He decided to wait a few minutes for Puck to cool off before showing himself and asking for the script. (Plus he didn't want the boy to know he'd witnessed his breakup, which he would if he showed himself too early) So he waited in the shadows, watching as he calmed himself down. Then he got a hard-on. Imagine how surprised Kurt was when he saw this. And now, here he was, masturbating for the gay boy's pleasure.

He couldn't help the reaction he had, his skinny jeans moulding tightly around the bulge which only grew the longer he watched.

Slowly his manicured hand began to rub against his dick through his pants, palming desperately to the rhythm set by the man on stage. Every stroke, every move of every finger Kurt saw through hazy eyes, the hand hypnotic to the effeminate boy. It was when he saw a drop of precum pool at his tip, dripping slowly down the pulsing vein, and into the pool of wiry dark hair which covered his scrotum, that Kurt lost control.

Silently stepping out of the doorway, Kurt walked to the edge of the stage. He made sure to keep his footfalls silent, for fear of startling the other man. Untying the blue, silk scarf from around his neck, he quickly tied the cloth around Puck's eyes before he had a chance to react to the interruption. He couldn't afford to let Puck know who he was.

"What the fuck!" Puck yelled, mortified as he tried to blindly attack whoever it was that caught him in such an incriminating position. Kurt covered the screaming boy's mouth with his pale hand. His lotion smelled like coconuts.

"Shhh," he whispered into the larger boy's ear. The breathy sound was androgynous enough that it left Puck with no idea who this person was.

Kurt softly kissed the skin behind the tan ear, then began nipping and sucking down his neck, his free hand rubbing his "lover's" inner thigh. Still he kept his one hand over Puck's mouth.

Puck let out a muffled groan as the mystery woman's (?) hand made contact with the heated flesh of his cock. He felt himself relax again, content to enjoy this person's attention as long as it stayed pleasurable like this.

Kurt smiled to himself when he felt the boy relax in his arms. Removing his hand from the football-player's mouth, the gleek gracefully climbed off the stage to kneel between Puck's quivering thighs. His small, pale hands were a stark contrast against the tanned inner thighs of the athlete, was the thought that fluttered through Kurt's mind as he pushed the boy's legs further apart. Unable to help himself, he dipped his head down, his tongue darting out to taste the precum which glistened in the light of the auditorium.

"Oooh, God, yeah..." Puck sighed shakily, his hands finding his way to the person's head, pushing his fingers through their hair. It was short. Really short. Who did he know with hair like that...? He lost his train of thought as a loud moan was ripped from his throat at the feeling of two hot, moist lips wrapping themselves around his head.

Kurt didn't know what had possessed him to get up and suddenly give his crush a blow-job, but he was suddenly glad he had decided to do so. The moans and sighs he was receiving made him content at his ability to please his lover, and harder than a door-knob at just how fucking hot those noises sounded coming from the mouth of Noah Puckerman. It was really everything he'd dreamed of, only better since this was real life.

He bobbed his head slowly, building his speed as he took more and more of the thick cock into his throat with every descent. Soon he was deep-throating the boy as fast as he could, a few tears forced down his cheek. Puck felt his balls tighten, the familiar burn throbbing at the base of his cock, and he couldn't help but to push this person's head down as far as it would go, fucking their throat even as they groaned in half-protest. The sound was familiar to him, but he still couldn't place it. The vibration put him at the edge

"Shit... I'm... UGH! I'm gonna cum...!" he stuttered desperately. The only response was a deliberate constriction of muscles around his head, a pantomime of the silent promise that his seed would be swallowed. That thought alone sent Puck spiraling down.

Kurt's eyes widened almost painfully as he felt the jizz shoot down his throat, warming him from the inside. 'I'm swallowing Puck's cum...' Kurt thought as he continued to suck, milking the boy of his juices.

Once the feeling stopped, and Puck was able to regain his breath, he made a movement to remove the blindfold. It was then that the reality of this whole thing hit Kurt like a ton of bricks.

'I just gave Puck a blow-job. I – a boy – just sucked Noah Puckerman's cock. Oh my God he's going to kill me!' Desperately, Kurt's hands flew up, stopping Puck's before he could reach the blindfold. Hastily the soprano pressed his mouth against the larger boy's, thrusting his tongue into the moist cavern, muffling the sounds of protest. For a moment Puck forgot he was trying to take off the blindfold, and all he could think about was the taste of himself on this person's tongue, mixed with the taste of their saliva and a little bit of what Puck recognized as spearmint flavoured gum. It was delicious in a weird way.

Suddenly the mouth against his had disappeared. Before he had time to react to the loss of contact, the mystery person was back on the stage and sprinting for the exit. Hurridly, Puck fumbled with the knot holding it to his face. Unfortunately, it took well over 15 seconds to untie, and by the time the scarf was on the floor, Puck's anonymous lover had disappeared into the depths of the high school.

"Wait! Come back!" Puck yelled loudly, hearing his voice echo through the hallway to no avail. The person was gone. Quickly he ran through the empty school in desperation to find the person who had pleasured him.

Meanwhile, Kurt sat in fetal position behind a box of props backstage. The echoing of Puck's footsteps had faded, and the gleek felt himself relax. The only thought running through his head as he quickly -and quietly- made his way to his car, was 'What the fuck did I just do?'

Defeated, Puck made his way back to the auditorium. His calls had only attracted the attention of various clubs still in session, but otherwise, had not revealed his lover. As he slung his backpack onto his wide shoulder, a flash of blue caught his eye.

Turning his head to where the strange even took place, Puck noticed the blue, silk scarf, lying in a cool puddle on the floor of the stage. As the man picked it up, rolling it around in his hand, he suddenly felt a cold shiver run down his spine. He knew this scarf. He'd seen it today around the neck of the frigid primadonna with whom he attended the Glee club. With that realization all the pieces suddenly filled into place. This scarf, that short hair, and that familiar voice which moaned erotically around his shaft not ten minutes ago belonged to one person, and one person only.

"Oh, shit."

* * * Later Tonight* * *

Kurt pressed his bare back against the cold tile in his shower, the feeling contrasting with the steamy water hitting his chest almost painfully on the massage setting. He still couldn't wrap his head around what he'd... well... wrapped his head around earlier that day. He didn't understand why he'd done it. He shouldn't have done it. That cold, hard fear that sat in the pit of his stomach the whole ride home was a clear sign that what he'd done had been a bad idea. But...

He slid down the wall to sit on the ceramic floor of the shower, watching as the water rolled off of his body to circle down the drain in the middle of the small square bottom. The glass door enclosed his slight frame in a world all his own, the steam hiding his body from prying eyes -if there were any. All alone he let a smile grace his perfect features.

Puck had liked it. Puck had moaned, gasped, sighed, cum... all for him. When he ran out after him, it wasn't because he was angry, but because he was desperate. Puck had wanted him, even if he didn't know exactly who he was.

Sighing happily, Kurt stood up, rinsed his hair of the Fructis conditioner he'd applied, and turned off the water. Stepping out of the shower, Kurt grabbed a towel off the rack, partially fluff-dried his hair, before wrapping it around his small waist and heading to his bedroom.

It wasn't two seconds after he'd closed his door that he was pulled against a hard body, a large hand pressed roughly against his mouth preventing him from screaming for help.

"I think you forgot something Hummel."

Oh my god. Kurt felt like he was going to pass out.

Puck smirked, although the smaller boy couldn't see it since he had his back to him. Using the hand on the soprano's mouth to keep him pressed tight against the football-player's chest, Puck used his other hand to fish the long, silk scarf from the pocket into which he'd haphazardly stuffed it. Dangling the innocent cloth in front of his prisoner, Puck spoke again.

"I think this is yours, Cinderella."

Fucking scarf. Fuck that scarf, and damn it to the farthest region of Hell.

"It is yours, isn't it, Hummel?" Puck asked, awaiting a reply from the small gleek who only stared at it with intense hatred. "Well?" he pushed when he got no response.

Swallowing hard, Kurt managed to nod, never taking his eyes off the silk accessory.

"Thought so," Puck leaned forward biting the pale boy's earlobe, whispering harshly into it, "Promise not to scream if I let you go?"

Kurt nodded again, unable to do anything but heed the man's requests.

The hand was gone, and suddenly Kurt was spun around to face his captor. To say that the satisfaction in those brown eyes was intimidating would be a vast understatement, as Kurt found it difficult to even remain standing as he stared eye to eye with the man he'd been with only a few hours ago.

"Now that I can see you properly," Puck leaned in, his lips nearly touching Kurt's, "do it again."

The request was vague, and it took Kurt a moment to comprehend it's meaning, but when he did his eyes widened and he sputtered out a reply,

"Wha- what?"

Puck rolled his eyes. "Do it again. You did it so well when you had me blindfolded, I wanna see if it's as good when I watch you."

"You want me... to blow you... again?" Kurt asked slowly, trying to understand what was happening.

"That is precisely what I want, yes."

Before Kurt could argue with the larger teen, he was roughly pushed onto his knees, his face inches from the impressive bulge with which he'd become acquainted earlier that day.

His protest died in his throat. Again the thought floated through his mind that this is what Puck wants. Consciously, knowingly, Noah Puckerman sought him out with the intent to finish what Kurt had started. He could feel himself hardening at the thought. Before he could continue to contemplate the possible meaning of this phenomenon, he felt a rough squeeze to his shoulders, signaling that it was time he get started.

With shaking fingers, Kurt unbuttoned, and unzipped the loose fitting jeans which hung around Puck's waist. Slipping his fingers into the waistband of the boxers underneath he pulled both articles of clothing down to his ankles, staring wide eyed at the throbbing cock in front of him. Kurt slid his hands back up Puck's muscular legs and thighs, acutely aware of every shaky breath that the man took. Kurt licked his lips.

Tentatively, he wrapped a dainty hand around Puck's dick for the second time that day. He started to stroke him, rolling his balls in the palm of his free hand. Faster, harder, until Puck was moaning from the pleasure.

"Su-uck it Hummel," he gasped.

Kurt licked his lips before pushing forward and taking Puck into his throat, sucking hard, bobbing his head. He dug his fingernails into the football player's ass for leverage and gave it his all, his eyes rolling up to stare intensely into Pucks. The look he received was pure lust that sent an anticipatory shiver all the way down to his toes.

"How much do you want me, Princess?" Puck asked suddenly, his breath coming out in hard pants.

Kurt gave a deep, guttural moan in response. Puck grinned and pushed the boy's head away from his dick, ignoring the dissatisfied whimper at the loss. The man wrapped a large, rough hand around Kurt's thin upper arm and pulled him roughly barely giving Kurt the time to regain his balance before he pressed a hard, passionate kiss into his mouth.

The gleek gasped, allowing Puck the opportunity to deepen the kiss, the taste deliciously familiar now as their tongues wrestled in Kurt's mouth. Finally, Kurt regained his earlier aggression, wrapping his arms around Puck's neck, pulling his head to him passionately, his tongue fighting Puck's own for dominance.

Puck broke the kiss only for a moment, and Kurt wasted no time in pushing the rough, cotton t-shirt up over his head. Taking a few inhales of much needed oxygen Kurt closed the distance once again, biting the man's lips roughly before dipping his tongue back into Puck's mouth. Puck kicked off his shoes, and stepped out of the pants which still lay pooled at his ankles. He wrapped his large, rough hands around Kurt's small waist, flicking the poorly secured towel, causing it to fall away, revealing Kurt's naked body.

Kurt felt himself being pushed onto his bed. He didn't know how, or when they'd moved across the room, but he didn't particularly care at this moment. Face flushed, hair disheveled, and dripping wet, Kurt stared up at the tall man with pure, unbridled lust. Scooting himself farther back, he made room for the athlete on his full sized bed.

Puck didn't know why the sight of Kurt hard, naked, and spread out under him turned him on so much, but he could help his desire to be buried as deep inside this boy as he possibly could. Climbing up between his legs Puck kissed his already bruised lips and wrapped his hand around his dick.

"Ohh!" Kurt leaned his head back and moaned loudly, his eyes rolling back in his head as he jerked his hips up.

Puck chuckled darkly, his lips brushing over Kurt's, "Like that?"

Kurt turned his eyes back to Puck.

"Uuh-huh."

Puck moaned, and pushed himself up Kurt's body, rubbing himself against Kurt, who ground back.

"Puck..." Kurt gasped as he felt the man's thick shaft against his inner thigh.

"Yeah?" Puck rubbed himself against Kurt's soft skin, his lips sucking on the soprano's throat.

"Fuck me."

The most glorious words Puck thought he'd ever heard.

Pressing one last kiss to the pale neck, Puck pulled himself away, kneeling in front of his unlikely lover. Kurt sat up quickly, pressing a fast, but passionate kiss to Puck's own swollen lips as he dug out the tube of lubricant from his bedside table. Handing the product to Puck, he grinned, and rolled himself over on his hands and knees.

Puck licked his lips at the sight of the boy with his legs spread as he pushed his ass back in a silent plea to be fucked. Not wanting to waist anymore time, Puck squirted the lube into his palm and rubbed it into his shaft, making it glisten with the slick gel. With the remaining lube on his fingers, he pushed two into Kurt's tight ass.

"SHIT! Oh-oooh!" Kurt rocked himself back against the intruding fingers as they stretched him out to ready him for Puck's thick cock.

Without warning, Puck removed his fingers from the tight hole, and replaced it with his throbbing erection.

Kurt couldn't hold back the scream the tore itself from his throat. Pain shot through his legs at the feel of Puck's too-thick penis in his too-tight asshole. He took a shuttering inhale as he waited for his body to get used to the feeling.

Puck, meanwhile, saw stars. He'd always been an ass-man. Always convinced his girlfriends to let him go anal. The hot, virgin-tight ass of Kurt's was like heaven. Figuring he'd given Kurt more than enough time to get used to him, he pulled out, only to thrust back in hard.

Kurt mewled under him. Puck repeated the action, building up speed, using Kurt's breathy moans as encouragement. The gleek happily thrust back, his knees spreading a little further to allow Puck to go deeper. It wasn't long before Puck was pushing into him with abandon, and Kurt was meeting him thrust for thrust.

"Puck! Fuck, fuck, fuck me! Fuck me! UGH! Fuck me Noah!" Kurt screamed, his eyes clenched shut as Puck slammed into his prostate.

Kurt came as the football player quickened his pace, his head slamming into Kurt's sweet spot with every thrust.

With a keening wail Kurt released over his blanket, the muscles in his ass constricting in such a way that sent Puck over the edge as well.

Pulling out, Puck collapsed on his back beside his lover. Kurt fell forward, his face buried in his pillow. As the two regained their breath, Kurt turned his head to regard the tan boy, his eyes lidded with satisfaction.

Puck responded by pressing a kiss to his lips. Kurt moaned lightly.

Sighing, Puck noticed the time and pushed himself up.

"I gotta get home," he explained, though Kurt hadn't asked.

"'Kay."

Puck pulled on his jeans, and his t-shirt before reaching into his pocket to pull out a red pen and walking back over to where Kurt lay watching him, utterly spent and exhausted. Pulling the boy up into a softer kiss, Puck took his hand, and flipped it so that it was palm up. Pulling his lips away, he hurriedly scribbled seven messy digits onto Kurt's unblemished hand.

"Call me," was all he said as he climbed back through the window from which he'd entered the young man's bedroom in the first place.

Not bothering to reply, Kurt merely watched as Puck disappeared from his view. Finally he reached for his cell phone, which lay abandoned on the table at his side, and programmed in the number which Puck had given him. Kurt typed in a test-text message as he snuggled back into the bed, climbing under the covers, despite the mess. Pressing send, Kurt placed the phone back on his table and let his exhaustion consume him.

As Puck drove away from the house, his cell phone gave a small vibration in his pant pocket. Digging the electronic out, he pressed the button which would allow him to view the message he'd received.

Puck nearly laughed as he read the plain, black text which glowed through the LDS screen of his cell.

« Faggot. »

Puck replied as he sat at the stop light.

« gud nite princess =) »


End file.
